In mattress or box spring construction it is known to provide wire springs within a mattress or box spring which cushion loads placed thereupon, such as loads created by a person or persons sitting or reclining upon such bedding. An example of such a configuration is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,960 to Inman, incorporated by reference.
A need has been recognized in the bedding industry to provide additional support about the peripheral edge of a mattress or a box spring to accommodate loads due to users sitting or lying on a bed, to preclude a "rolling off" or "set" effect often encountered at the edges of mattresses or box springs. Examples of such configurations are known in the art, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,370 to Kitchen, incorporated by reference which discloses the use of spring members which provide additional support at the end of a box spring. However, a need has been recognized to provide innerspring constructions such as mattresses or box springs which include additional peripheral edge support, and also provide for space-efficient use of springs within the innerspring construction.